In the game of golf, the tee shot is one of the more important shots. Driving the ball off the tee consistently in terms of range and accuracy is generally a precursor to the golfer's score on the hole and on the course. Many factors contribute to a good tee shot, including proper placement of the feet with respect to the tee, follow through on the tee shot and keeping the head down at time of impact. All of these factors are difficult to master and require multiple rounds of golf and practice sessions.
One factor that should require no practice, is the setting of the golf tee in the ground. However, a drawback of prior art golf tees are that they are not designed to allow the golfer to place the golf tee in the ground at the same depth every time. As a consequence of these poorly designed prior art golf tees, the golfer can not maintain the same body position every time. The golfer has to adjust his or her hands up or down the golf shaft to compensate for the varying height of the golf tee. Unfortunately for the golfer, this inability to consistently place the golf tee at the same height, distracts away from the golfer's ability to concentrate on those factors mentioned above that require focus and practice. Importantly, lack of uniform depth placement of the golf tee prevents hitting the golf ball in the same manner each time, leading to loss of range and accuracy.
Although not solely a consequence of depth misplacement, a further disadvantage of prior art golf tees are there inability to withstand breakage upon impact by the golf club. Since golf tees are normally constructed from wood, golf club impact can result in splintering the golf tee, therefore making it unusable for future tee shots.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a simple and effective device for a golf tee which provides consistent depth measurements when teeing up golf balls and helps deter the breakage of the golf tees upon impact by the golf club.